Last Will and Testament
by Scorpion.Sorcerer7
Summary: A set of reasonable wills and testaments written by various characters. Wills are reasonable and the families are not obscenely rich (billionaires).


This is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter, Lord of the the most Ancient and Noble family of Potter. This will is dated August 4th 1981.

In the unfortunate event that I, James die before my wife, Lily Marie Evans-Potter, Lady of House Potter, all my possessions are to be passed on to her and she is to become the Regent of House Potter until my heir, Harry James Potter reaches the age of maturity. All property of House Potter will be in her name with the exception of the main Potter Vault 320 which will be frozen in the following way.

Only ten percent of the vault liquid assets may be used for withdrawals in a single year by wizards. Goblins under the employ of Gringotts may still use the galleons in the vault as per the contract signed by Gringotts Bank and House Potter. Access to the potter accounts is to remain solely within the hands of Lily Potter.

Any withdrawal of more than a thousand galleons is to be accompanied by a Gringotts healer check for mind influence by any means known, be it Legillimency, potion or coercion.

To Lily, I leave a personal message:

"I'm ever so sorry, Honey. If I died doing something stupid, then this was a millisecond mistake that took me. If I died fighting in the war, then I give you my deepest regret that I didn't keep my word. No war is worth you and Harry to me now. Please accept my failure."

In the event that my death will be after the death of my wife, Lily Marie Evans-Potter, I bequeath the following to occur.

Sirius Orion Black, estranged heir of House Black, is to take over ownership of the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. He, as the brother in all but blood to me, is to receive a set of monthly payments of 1960 galleons for the next 70 months. Please accept it in honour of my memory.

To Remus John Lupin, my close friend of many years, I bequeath a set of monthly payments of 1960 galleons for the next 70 months. Please accept it in honour of my memory.

To Peter Pettigrew, my friend of nearly a decade to whom I entrusted the safety of my home, I bequeath a set of monthly payments of 1960 galleons for the next 70 months. Please accept it in honour of my memory.

To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, my esteemed headmaster and mentor, I leave the map created by me and my friends during our school years. It is currently located in the first drawer of the main cabinet in Filch's office. The password is "I am up to no good." The map is a product of the brains of 4 5th year pranksters. Your venerable mastery of magic should be able to expound upon the idea to heights we never could have achieved.

To everyone who knew me: "Goodbye, I guess I'll miss you. Miss me, but fight on."

To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave the status of Scion and Heir of House Potter. All the holdings and all the businesses will be passed on to him as he ages. I have prepared a list of tutors, with the support by the Lady Lily Potter, who would train my son to become a Lord upon his Majority. The list includes the tutors' start dates, material to teach and allowed salary.

Providing that now is wartime and our friends are dying, the guardianship of my son should be passed on in the following order: Lily Evans-Potter, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks-Black, Edgar Bones, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin. All of the people on this list have been contacted and have agreed to the following arrangements.

There is an attached list of families with whom Harry is forbidden from being placed. It comprises the third page of this will.

A letter to my son is on page six of this will. Please give it to him when he turns eleven. This is to be carried out by the Gringotts Bank.

In the event that I die together with my wife and our child inside of a previously unknown house in Godric's Hollow, send out search parties for Peter Pettigrew. He must have been captured by the Death Eaters and tortured for information for our whereabouts. I condemn him for giving it up, but wish him only imprisoned, not dead. Let this will be the testimony of the Lord of the Noble and Ancient House Potter that Peter Pettigrew breached the safety around my home and led to the death of Lord and Lady Potter.

Merlin forbid if he did it without torture.

All bequeaths made in Lady Lily Marie Evans-Potter's will should be upheld under my authority as well, given that we do not gift the same person twice. In that case, the greater of the two gifts is to be given to the beneficiary.

In case that my whole family is dead, I leave the Potter fortune to renovate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the course of 10 years, I appoint the goblins under the employ of Gringotts to build three additional greenhouses on the school grounds. I appoint the headmaster of Hogwarts to introduce the courses of Mathematics, English, Physical Education and Accounting into the curriculum of Hogwarts education. In return, the potter funds will cover 60% of the salary of the professors for the first six years of implementation of this.

All higher mentioned bequeaths are to be kept up with the exception of Peter Pettigrew.

End of my will

Dated August 4 1981

James Charlus Potter


End file.
